


Take my breath away

by AkumaStrife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Firefighter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EMT!Bones/Firefighter!Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnackerJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackerJack/gifts).



“Where the hell is your oxygen!”

“I gave it to the kid.”

“ _I gave it to the kid_ , he says,” McCoy snaps to a passing medic, who tries very hard not to grin. Chapel gets a glare for that, but smiles over McCoy’s shoulder at the smoke-smudged fireman. 

“Good to see you’re still alive, Jim.”

Jim salutes back, looking like he’s happiest while being yelled at—ask anyone from his brigade or the EMT’s and they’ll probably tell you the same.

McCoy whips back around to make sure he  _stays_ on the ambulance’s fender, unlike most other times, and starts scanning him for fractures. Jim’s like a damn juggernaut during a crisis and has on more than one occasion not realized he just about broke his ankle clean through. “Course you gave it to the kid. I shouldn’t be surprised by your antics anymore, but every damn time you prove that you’re more of a reckless idiot than I thought. Simply amazing.”

Behind them the apartment complex smolders and glows, but the worst of it is over. Spock’s hosing it down just to make sure, and Scotty is checking the structure to make sure nothing collapses or flares up again. Uhura and Sulu calm the victims, while Chekov and the firehouse dog, Alfa, entertain the scared children.

It’s a moment of rare calm and Jim has no right to look as at ease as he does. 

“Did you know I’ve got this twitch in my eye since meeting you?” McCoy asks, pointing to his left eye angrily. “Sometimes it’ll just go off like my own personal moron alarm and everyone in my team knows to get ready because you’re probably throwing yourself into danger somewhere inconvenient.”

Jim just grins cheekily and sit quietly, letting McCoy tend to his minor scrapes and burns. 

“What the  _hell_  are you smiling at now? Yer head full of smoke?”

“You’re voice does this twangy thing when you’re worried. It’s cute.”

“It’s my job to worry, but you take it to a whole new level. I should be gettin’ fucking awards for how much you make me worry,” McCoy grumbles, completely missing the point, as usual. 

Jim chuckles, and bats McCoy’s hands away to yank him into a kiss. 

McCoy tenses like a cat, everything rigid and his shoulders coming up to his ears as his fingers violently hook into Jim’s wrists. Jim tugs him closer, mouth insistent, and McCoy melts into it, giving into Jim as he always ends up doing. 

They don’t pull apart until M’benga whistles, and the first thing McCoy says is a spitting remark about Jim tasting like lung cancer. 

Jim laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
